


GLASSES

by goldenpuno



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Fluff, M/M, Wags is injured, chris with glasses, yeah he video called the entire team in the locker room looking like an alien with glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenpuno/pseuds/goldenpuno
Summary: Chris surprises Charlie in St. Louis.
Relationships: Charlie Coyle/Chris Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	GLASSES

**Author's Note:**

> wags is short. charlie x chris superior. bruins elite.

“How’s the game? How are you doing?”

“Oh, you know. We got off to a great start. We got a lot of chances. We just gotta get pucks in deep. Play better defense. Score more goals than the other team.”

Chris could feel Charlie’s frustration.

“That bad, huh?”

“Yes. It sucks.”

Once Charlie starts to use “yes” instead of his usual “yeah,” Chris knows that he is not in a great mood.

“But, for real, how are you?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. It’s just different, you know. Before I don’t have you and everything’s fine. And now… Without you…” says Charlie softly, “Chris…” his voice breaks.

“I’m sorry,” Chris sounded unsure. “Turn on the video mode so I can see you.”

“Hold on,” Charlie fumbles through his phone and finally, he sees Chris with his glasses on. He smiled to himself.

“What?”

“Why are you wearing your glasses?”

“I can’t see clearly. Why? You said I look cute before,” says Chris after adjusting his frames.

Charlie looks sleepy and tired. Chris thought Charlie was gone. The video connection was lost. All Chris could see was dark.

He wishes he could be there for the team especially for Charlie. Call him clingy, but their relationship is quite anew. They might have pinned and love each other from apart for many years but they just recently have been reunited and confessed their feelings. Him missing Charlie is just normal. Right?

Yesterday, after he was cleared by the team doctors, Chris made an impulsive decision. Although he was tasked to slow down and not push himself, he immediately booked the earliest flight to St. Louis and got on the plane. And now he is on Brandon and Danton’s room pretending to be in his apartment to surprise Charlie. He went outside, searched for Charlie’s room number and knocked.

•••••

“Hold on, Noel’s here.”

Using all his remaining strength for tonight, Charlie sighs and got up.

“Noly, where’re your keys? Did you-” before Charlie could finish, Chris tackles him into the nearest wall.

Charlie snakes his arms around Chris’ hips. He is a couple of inches taller than Chris but that does not stop him from crouching and leaning his whole face on Chris’ chest. He breathes deeply and the scent of commercial airplanes fills him but his familiar scent is still there.

“Oh. I miss you too. I’m here, now.”

•••••

Chris tried to extract Charlie’s arms on his waist but he would not budge. Slowly, he maneuvered them on their bed. Charlie topples him, which slows him down considering, he is heavier than he looks. He rolls him over while he settles on turning off the lights and switching into night lamps. He undresses and laid down beside Charlie.

“I’m so tired,” complains Charlie.

“We’ll go to sleep. I’m tired, too. My meds should work by now.”

Chris opens his arms and lets Charlie settle his arms on his waist and his head on his chest.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. I am now,” Charlie nods and looks at Chris from his arms, “Yeah. Thank you.”

Chris just smiled and kissed his forehead, as a response.

**Author's Note:**

> im **@wakline** on tumblr -> see you there or not...  
> this "fic" is originally posted on tumblr


End file.
